April-O-Neil's Visit From Death
by yolohaloninja
Summary: Rated m story and lemon about April and an Oc. I don't own tmnt. And this goes out to mechagigan2004. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

April-O-Neil walked through the door alive again, noticed Death. Death had been following this next person to die. But unlike all the other humans this one refused to die. It must be those annoying turtles, he thought. If she doesn't die soon I'm going to turn visible and make this human die, he said to himself. But by accident he had already turned visible and she saw him and screamed. This surprised him so much he screamed too. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Well mortal, this might seem like I'm lying but im death. She starts calming down and laughs, nothing surprises me any more not since I met the turtles. He looks at her in awe, anyone else would have ran but she didn't, he thought. He must have been staring at her really intensely because she was blushing. She looks sexy when she blushes, he thought. (april pov,) He's staring at me really hard, she thinks as she starts blushing. Now that she is calmer she starts noticing that death is HOT. He has grey hair, with an average t-shirt and black sweatpants. But for some odd reason he has bare feet, and it was turning her on. She was starting to think some dirty thoughts about death when death said, can I get a drink? She says sure and goes to thw kitchen. She grabs a cup off the counter and fills it with water and starts walking back to death. But by now her thoughts were on one thing and one thing only. Getting death in bed. She walks around the corner and slowly sways her to hips as she walks up to death. Then she fakes accidently letting the glass slip out of her hand and splashing her entire front. Then death looks concerned but she says she is ok and bends down to pick up the glass. But she did it in a way that she had moved so her back was to death. That way I can show off my ass, she thought sexually. ( death's pov) I don't think I've ever seen a human ass that nice, thought death. He had been fine with her blushing, but then she had splashed herself with water which showed her erect nipples. Then she had bended over and was showing him her ass, and seemed to be swaying it in invitation. And that's when his control snapped. He stepped forward so he was pressed against her and he thrusted forward inside his pants. They both groaned in pleasure. She pressed her ass against his crotch, then moved forward slightly and then slammed back. Death groaned in pain due to the fact that his 11inch dick was in pain from constraint. He decided enough fore play and made both their clothes on their body's disappear. ( how you may ask, he is death, an immortal) Then he grabbed her and forced her to lay down all the way. Then he climbed on top of her, positioned his penis at her entrance and thrusted forward. ( april pov ) I screamed in pleasure and in pain. I didn't know dicks could even get this big, I thought. Then once death felt that I had adjusted he pulled all the way out and thrusted back in. I orgasmed, that's not possible on one thrust is it? I thought. (no pov) He pulled out and thrusted in, april orgasmed. At each thrust she orgasmed and would tighten around death. As they started to find a rytheme, they picked up pace. She was orgasming so much she was beginning to black out. Death began to thrust faster and harder into april and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. By now the only sound in the room were panting and skin smacking against each other. Then death decided he wanted to finish it hard and pulled out of her and picked her up. Then he flipped her around and pushed her back against the wall. Then he lifted her leg onto his shoulder and thrusted in. He was pounding into her so hard then walls were shaking and she was positive she would have bruises later but she didn't care. By now she had no thoughts, only the sense of pleasure of death pumping savagely into her at unhuman like speed. Im going to come, death said and he thrusted one last time so far in that he was balls deep. She screamed an animalistic screech as her nails dug into his back and her vagina squeezed him as they both came together. He dropped her leg off of his shoulder and pulled out of her. Then she passed out and he picked her up. He walked around until he found bedroom and dropped her down on her bed. He looked down at her and smiled, I'll be seeing you again April-O-Neil. And then his clothes appeared on his body, and then he vanished. April smiled in her sleep and dreamt of Death.


	2. A Deathly April shower

It had been two weeks since she had first met, thought April. She had been waiting, anticipating death materializing in front of her and then making love to her. April wasn't even sure what to do anymore. She had been forced to pleasure herself in the shower with fantasies of death pumping into her right then and there. But it wasn't enough, she had to do it almost twice a day just to still be unsatisfied. April started to feel horny again and decided to take a shower break. She stepped into the bathroom, closed and locked the door. Than she took of her shirt and pants. Then she took off her bra and panties to find she was dripping wet and her nipples were extremely erect. Then she opened the glass door and stepped into the shower. She closed the door and started the shower. She was instantly gently hosed down by the soothing hot shower. She moaned as she moved so the spray hit her breasts and pussy. She closed her eyes and continued to sway her sway her hips. She had also let her hand drift down to help with the aching need she had. If she had had her eyes open, she would have noticed a naked guy with grey hair suddenly appear behind her. Death smiled as he saw April pleasure herself. He had been watching her since that first encounter and had decided to torture her with want. But today was the day he had decided to make her sexual desires be released. He had materialized in her bathroom already completely erect, Death noticed. He decided they had both waited long enough and shoved April against the wall and pressed against her as he entered her. April had been about to scream in terror from suddenly being shoved, but then she saw who it was. And she realized who it was just as he entered her. She moaned in wonderful pleasure at finally being full to the brim. But she had been pleasuring herself already, which caused her to have her climax when she was filled with Death's dick. Death didn't let her ride out her orgasm, he started thrusting in and out of her. On each thrust she climaxed and the pleasure would increase like a tsunami. Death could feel what was happening to April and decided to increase it even more for her by pulling out of her, spinning her around so breasts were facing him, and then sucking on one of her nipples as he re-entered her. April had lost all thought and was onpy focused on the pleasure. She lifted herself up onto him and wrapped her legs around him so he could thrust deeper inside of her. Death began pumping in and out of her so fast, he gave up on trying to suck her nipple. He just started pounding into her again and again as hard and fast as he could. He could feel April was close to cumming and so was he. Death thrusted into her one last time, so deep it was poking into her stomach, and they both came together. Death turned off the shower and carried April to her bedroom without pulling out of her. April started to get some energy back and regained consciousness just as Death had layed down on her bed with her on top of. April then decided she liked being on top and wanted to go another round, so she lifted off him so he was barely inside her, then slammed back down. Death groaned and grabbed her hips and lifted her up and down on his penis at god like speeds. Death then flipped them over so he was on top and she was on bottom, and continued to slam into her. She met him every thrust, but his strength was overwhelming. He had started fucking her so hard the bed was slamming into the wall. Death began pumping even faster, and this sent April over the edge. She climaxed so hard she squeezed him like a vice, and he came with a final thrust inside her. As they were panting and starting calm down, death pulled out and layed down next to her. Then April fell asleep from exhaustion. Death watched her for a while, then got off the bed and stood up. He smiled a dopey grin and pulled the blankets up over her. Then Death said with a grin, that was one heck of shower. And then he vanished with smile still on his face.


End file.
